


Cover - Voldemort's Husband

by Rohanza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza
Summary: Prompt:Voldemort was cold and ruthless, what happens when a complete stranger breaks the walls around his heart? How will the Knights of Walpurgis and the Wizardry World react to the only person who can make something out of the Darkest Wizard in the World?https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945345
Kudos: 9
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	Cover - Voldemort's Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voldemort's Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945345) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Voldemort was cold and ruthless, what happens when a complete stranger breaks the walls around his heart? How will the Knights of Walpurgis and the Wizardry World react to the only person who can make something out of the Darkest Wizard in the World?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945345

Cover - 150 dpi (512x800)


End file.
